wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Furry Tales (video)
Furry Tales is the fourty-second Wiggles video. It was released on June 19, 2013. This is the third animal themed DVD after The Wiggles Go Bananas!. Songs #Say the Dance, Do the Dance #There Are So Many Animals #Scrubby Dub Dub #Ready, Steady, Wiggle! #The Monkey Dance #Brush Your Pet's Hair #Bunny Hop #Koala-by #Wake Up Lachy! #Henry's Dance #Feeling Chirpy #Come On Let's Jump #The Coroboree Frog #Dr. Emma's Vetenary Surgery #Here Come Our Friends #Cockatoo Crest #I Like Goats #Wobbly Camel #Five Little Ducks #Tasmanian Tiger #Uncle Noah Is Calling You Deleted Song * Do the Owl (Found on Pumpkin Face) Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the song "Wake Up Lachy!", which is adapted from "Wake Up Jeff". * The Wiggles' video version of "Come On Let's Jump" finally makes its debut. * The footage from the Anthony's Wiggly Travels YouTube episode: "Anthony and the Hunt for the Tasmanian Tiger" is used in the song "Tasmanian Tiger". *In the US this was released after Pumpkin Face (titled as Wiggly Halloween). *This is the first video not feature Greg, Murray or Jeff. *For an unknown reason, the iTunes versions in both Australia and the USA feature a song title for Say the Dance, Do the Dance, but not for any other songs. Release Dates Australia - June 19th 2013 Canada, United States '''- 4th October 2013 '''United Kingdom - 26th December 2013 Gallery See here DVD Gallery FurryTales.jpg|AUS DVD cover FurryTales-BackCover.jpg|Back cover FurryTales-USFullDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover FurryTales-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture.jpg|"Say the Dance, Do the Dance" SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture3.jpg|Manly Beach SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Male Wiggles as statues SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Male Wiggles at Manly Beach SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Male Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword as statue SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Male Wiggles SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture9.jpg|Emma SaytheDance,DotheDance-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture.jpg|"There Are So Many Animals" ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Terry the Tiger ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Terry the Tiger ThereAreSoManyAnimals-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles ScrubbyDubDub-PromoPicture.jpg|"Scrubby Dub Dub" TheWigglesandMariaField.jpg|The Wiggles and Maria Field LachyandPatrickMartin-Vegue.jpg|Lachy and Patrick Martin-Vegue BrushYourPet'sHair-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Brush Your Pet's Hair" BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture.jpg|Lachy and Emma BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Brush Your Pet's Hair" BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Simon BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Emma BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles BrushYourPet'sHair-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Other Wiggles BunnyHop-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Bunny Hop" Koala-by-PromoPicture.jpg|"Koala-by" WakeUpLachy!-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group WakeUpLachy!-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Wake Up Lachy!" FeelingChirpy-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Feeling Chirpy" FeelingChirpy-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon as bird FeelingChirpy-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma as bird FeelingChirpy-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles ComeOnLet'sJump-PromoPicture.jpg|"Come on Let's Jump" ComeOnLet'sJump-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ComeOnLet'sJump-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Come On Let's Jump" TheCoroboreeFrog-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Coroboree Frog" DrEmma'sVetirinarySurgery-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dr. Emma's Veterinary Surgery" CockatooCrest-PromoPicture.jpg|"Cockatoo Crest" CockatooCrest-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and a cockatoo CockatooCrest-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony CockatooCrest-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon in the mirror CockatooCrest-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy in the mirror CockatooCrest-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles LachyandEmmaatTarongaZoo.jpg|Lachy and Emma at Taronga Zoo CockatooCrest-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma in the mirror CockatooCrest-PromoPicture9.jpg|Anthony in the mirror ILikeGoats-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Like Goats" ILikeGoats-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Emma WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon and Lachy WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma WobblyCamel-2013PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles FiveLittleDucks-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" TasmanianTiger-PromoPicture.jpg|"Tasmanian Tiger" TasmanianTiger-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TasmanianTiger-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon and Lachy doing the pendulum dance Anthony'sHuntFortheTasmanianTiger-PromoPicture.jpg|Lauren as tiger SimonPryceandLaurenHannafordinTasmania.jpg|Simon and Lauren in Tasmania UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture.jpg|"Uncle Noah's Calling You" UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma, Anthony and Captain UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy, Anthony and Captain UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy, Anthony and Captain UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon, Emma and Captain UncleNoahIsCallingYou-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles AnthonyinGoldCoast.jpg|Anthony in Gold Coast FurryTalesDVDCake.jpg|DVD cake Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:DVDs Category:2013 DVDs Category:Videos Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Canada Category:United States